Lonely World
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: The Shadow Dragons are dead and gone. Goku was knocked out, and he wakes up nealy a week later to learn of the terrible fate everyone else suffered.
1. Chapter 1

ViperVegeta: Oh my God I am such a HYPOCRITE! (did i even spell that right?) I can't believe I've been annoying everyone else to post their stories, and not posting my own! What has it been, six months? I think I last posted, for Shocker, in February? Don't I feel bad ow!

ChibiVegeta: So you should, VV. You're an IDOIT! You should have posted as soon as you could! now, eveyone's going to think that you're full of it, and when you finally post the last chapter of Shocker it's going to be such a let-down they'll hate you! Idiot.

VV: Ok, ok! I admit that I'm stupid, ok? you don't have to rub it in. Anyway, What I'm doing, to try and make up for it a little bit, is post a story I finished last week, which I think you all might enjoy! It's what I think should have happened at the end of GT, instead of Goku going with that stupid Dragon! I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, and yes I will try and get around to Shocker.

CV: Disclaimer! Neither of us own so much as a hairpin (although that's because Centerlink won't give VV her Youth Allowance) so don't even bother suing us. NYAH!

VV: WARNINGS! MalePreg, blood, yukky stuff...the usual for one of my fics!

(o)

Chapter One.

_**The teen paced back and forth outside the little home. He was confused, his mind spinning with a huge responsibility that weighed him down, but a sound from inside the house sent him running inside to kneel next to the bed in one of the few rooms. The person on it groaned again in pain, his chest heavily swollen and his eyes rolling back in his head to only show the whites. He was sweating, hyperventilating and shaking as tremors ran through his body, and the younger male started crying. He hated to see pain in someone, but the thought that he was the one that had caused it was too much to bear.**_

_**He made up his mind as he looked at the agonised figure that was lying on the cot, and he remembered exactly what had happened to bring this pain to the person in front of him.**_

**O0OFlashbackO0O**

Goku wearily forced his body into action, and he sat up with a whimper of pain. Rubbing his head, he realized that Omega Shenron was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't feel the evil dragon's energy. Suddenly Goku smiled and sprang up excitedly. Omega Shenron was gone! Defeated! They didn't have to fight him anymore!

Goku saw Chichi's back, she was laying down, and he ran over to her, but when he reached her and turned her over he recoiled in horror. She was half rotten, her body decaying, and her lifeless eyes stared out from an almost- ruined face. Whimpering, this time in fear and terror, he ran away from her, and he came upon Bra's body. This one was more decayed, and not much was left besides bones, because she had been in sunlight and Chichi had been covered a bit. Goku yelped and leapt over the body, having too much momentum to stop in time, but he almost immediately came upon Videl. Her slight form was curled up, and it seemed that no damage was done to her, but Goku could smell the death that hung in the air now, and he knew better than to turn her over.

It was the same with Gohan, he didn't touch him, and he saw Pan's body a little way off. He didn't even go near it, knowing that if he saw another close-up of festering flesh he would throw up. Suddenly he heard something, and he instantly recognized that the person, whoever they were, was sobbing. Goku looked around, then leapt into the air and floated high enough to see what had happened to the entire city.

It was destroyed, completely leveled, nothing man-made was left much higher than a meter, but that was mostly piles of collapsed buildings. Goku turned in the direction the sobbing sound was coming from, and he saw Bulma and Vegeta's bodies close together. He saw that they were close to him, not far away from Chichi, and Goku floated towards Vegeta and Bulma, landing quietly and walking over.

Expecting Bulma to stand, Goku was completely blown away when Vegeta sat up and turned to him. Vegeta's face was tear-streaked, red from crying, and who knows how long he had already been there. Goku paused and bit his lip, then quickly walked over to Vegeta, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do, but then suddenly Vegeta scooped him up and hugged him close, like he was never going to let go of him. This was too much for Goku, and he burst into tears, feeling Vegeta's crying increase as well, until they were both shaking with the cruel emotion that had taken control of them. After a long time they finally stopped, gasping for breath, and Vegeta lifted into the air. He powered up and shot away from the destroyed city, holding Goku tightly, and Goku returned the powerful grip, curling up to be as small as he could. Eventually Vegeta landed, in the middle of a forest, and Goku recognized the area by scent. It was the forest where he had grown up, and nearby was the hut that he and his adoptive Grandpa Gohan had lived in. Goku did not let go of Vegeta, but Vegeta did not try to throw him away from him. He staggered inside, and lay down on the mattress that was there, still holding Goku close, and they fell asleep together, exhausted from the small, weary day that they had had.


	2. Chapter 2

ViperVegeta: Why, thankyou for the 4 reviewsI got within 24 hours! Here's replies to them!

**FanFanatic20: **Thankyou for the constructive criticism. I will take your words into account, but please read this story to the end! Pwease?

**Asecret Kitsune:** I felt guilty about taking so long with 'Shocker', so here's the next chapter for you!

**nitara: **Did you read the others I did? I feel priveliged! (gives cookies) Thankyou! I hope this story is just as good!

**Nekoni:** Don't worry about the age thing. Vegeta isn't a peadophile! He's safe. Cookies for your concern!

ChibiVegeta: As always, neither of us own anything, so just read the story already!

(o)

Chapter Two.

Vegeta woke to the sound of someone walking near him, and he opened his eyes with a start, leaping up into a defensive stance immediately. Goku looked at him warily, and Vegeta sighed and relaxed, sitting down again as Goku came over and crept up beside him.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, not sure if he was up to talking.

"Yes?"

"How-how long was I unconscious for?" Goku looked up at him. "I think it must have been a couple of days…from what I saw, but…" He trailed off, but Vegeta picked it up.

"Close. It was at least a week, because when the final explosion happened I was blown a long way away. I couldn't fly back, so I had to walk, and I spent at least a week walking before I could use my ki again." He said. Goku's face fell, but he held in a sob.

"I wonder if there's anyone left. I can't feel a single ki on the planet." He mused, then looked back to Vegeta. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I honestly don't know Kakarrot. Something told me to go in this direction, and I had to stop here because I simply couldn't go any further."

"Do you know what this place is?"

"No."

"This is where I grew up. Me and my Grandpa Gohan." Goku looked around wistfully, and a tear escaped from his eye. "You've been out for two days, so that makes it about two weeks since Omega Shenron was destroyed, right?" Goku looked up to Vegeta, and Vegeta nodded in polite surprise.

"I didn't know you could add Kakarrot." He said, and Goku smiled.

"Only a bit. Chichi was trying to teach me to read, write, and do math when all of this happened." Goku's face fell suddenly at the mention of Chichi, and his eyes welled up, but Vegeta placed an arm around him and drew him close.

"Don't cry Kakarrot. It won't do us any good to keep going back on the memories." He sighed, then stood and went outside. He had to rest as soon as he got outside though, because since he had been without food for about three days he doubled over. His last meal had been a partly decayed bull, that was all that he had been able to find. After a few moments he heard Goku moving about inside, and he forced himself to stand and walk back in again. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Goku had almost finished preparing a massive meal of forest produce, including nuts, berries, wild plants, and a soup of roots and berries. Goku's tail waved behind him, detecting the movement of the air as Vegeta entered, and he looked at a surprised Vegeta for the second time that day. "You can cook too?"

"Hmm." Goku shrugged, placing a wooden bowl on the table. "It's only simple. When Chichi tried to teach me to cook she made it so complicated, and I kept getting confused and burning things. But I can make simple meals, like this. This didn't take too long to put together." He explained as a means of small talk while he and Vegeta finished off setting out the meal. "Thanks."

They ate in silence, then they both helped out washing up, and both of them promptly fell asleep soon after bringing the things back inside, curled up on the bed together for heat.


End file.
